bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleach: Tribulations
Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as '''BLEACH' in Japan'') is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. This particular fanon spin-off, also known as "Tribulations" (しれん, "Shiren"), follows the trials and hardships of Kei Yume, a former exile of Soul Society and the recently elected Third Division Captain. Although Soul Society is in a state of relative peace, it is more than meets the eye. As darker and more dangerous events unfold, the story begins to reveal more about Captain Kei's history and his involvement with a certain figure, and the incoming danger only he could hope to withstand. was known to run in parallel with Kenji Hiroshi's own storyline, having taken place sometime before his Part I and ending by the time Part II concluded. Part III of the Series enforced a decade or so timeskip. Opening The First Opening to Bleach: Tribulations is called "Trip -Innocent of D-" by Larval Stage Planning. The First Ending to Bleach: Tribulations is called "Return to Destiny" by Kurosaki Maon. Characters All Bleach characters are "souls". Living humans contain souls within their bodies, while disembodied souls, or spirits, have a form composed of particles of called Reishi(霊子, Spirit Particles), which otherwise mimics human anatomy, aside from incredibly slowed aging (Rukia appears to be in her teens, yet is over 150 years old.). This form encompasses all of the spirit's being; there is no distinction between spirit and body. There are a variety of different types of spirits in Bleach, each with a different visual theme and approach to combat. Main Characters Kei Yume: The Main Male Protagonist of Bleach: Tribulations and the recently appointed Third Division Captain for Soul Society. Although well over several hundred years and filled with an incalculable amount of wisdom and knowledge, Kei still bears the appearance of a man in his mid to late twenties, a fact that several tend to overlook and overestimate. Kiyoko Takara: The Main Female Protagonist of Bleach: Tribulations and the Acting Leader of the Kenmeiotome race. Important Characters Nerine Amamine: Masaki Satō Rei Yume: The younger sister of Kei Yume who was raised in her sibling's shadow. When they were young, she originally idolized her older brother. But as time passed on, she realized that she was living in Kei's shadow, being seen as his brother and not herself. Although she loved him dearly, Rei made a promise to herself that someday, she will surpass him and live in her own limelight. Upon Kei's exile, she was forcibly given the mantle of Heir to the Yume Clan, ending her dreams as the responsibilities of being a leader overwhelmed hers. As such, Rei bears a grudge against Kei, believing that he ran away from his priorities. However, her brother often remarks that she's a softie in the inside and often tends to forgive, implying that Rei has "tsundere" qualities. Hayate Tsukushima: An Supporting Characters Main Antagonists Shuten Tamane: A prospective Shinigami that had a bright future ahead of him, Shuten was best friends with Kei, Nerine, and Masaki throughout their history. The True Antagonist: Minami Yoshida: Airi Minori: Referenced Antagonists : Arcs Part 0: Introduction Arc An Unwanted Truth On the Run Part I: Reemergence of an Old Friend Arc Part II: Other Worldly Misfortune Arc Intruders! But Who? Part III: Doppelganger Interloper Arc Who Am I? Who Are You? Part IV: Revelation of the True Enemy Arc There Is Always Time For A Break Dark Force Rising Make Yourself Known! Deviating Paths & Convergent Destinies! Family History Acceptance Angelic Dreams Part V: End Game Arc The Beginning of the End Final Decision Bleach Side Story: Tragic Night Tragic Night Arc Tragic Night: Unrealized Mistake Tragic Night: Misguided Children Tragic Night: The Fall, the End Trivia *Another Poetic Spartan has written his Fanon to keep into continuity with the storyline of Bleach while branching his fiction into the past, present, and even the future, which will include the site's own canon. *Another Poetic Spartan has written this particular Fanon to be quite flexible, allowing it to be included in various storylines of the community. As such, the Author saw Bleach: Tribulations as a miniature universe within another universe, constantly adorned with interlacing storylines. *Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi) is somewhat considered to be the Spiritual Successor to Bleach: Tribulations as it continues to serve as an extension and details the lives of the original characters portrayed here. However, it is run under the direction of Kenji Hiroshi with Razeluxe91 and Another Poetic Spartan adding in input.